Manufacturers often seek to prevent their products from being copied or counterfeited. For example, Original Equipment Manufacturers (OEMs) of electronic goods who sell disposable or replacement components for their primary product offerings may want to prevent the cloning of these components by non-OEM manufacturers. As a particular example, a printer manufacturer may make only a slim profit, or none at all, in the sales of the printers themselves and rely on sales of compatible ink or toner products to make the business economically viable. In other cases, a product manufacturer may have quality-control and customer-satisfaction reasons for needing to ensure that any replaceable components are fully compatible and manufactured by a licensed or approved manufacturer.